totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim
Jim, labeled the Sarcastic Sociopath, is a student in Total Drama College on the Hammers team. Biography Jim is usually labeled as a sociopath, though that isn't entirely true, he just finds people stupid. Not that he doesn't find people he does like, it's just he prefers to ignore and insult those people who are dull and don't have enough intelligent wit to be on his level. Jim likes to do things his way, being very independent, he works three jobs and gives money to charities helping people all he can, he says it's just so he can feel useful and it saves him from sitting around all day. Though he sounds like a good person, he's sarcastic, insulting, and usually very judgmental, yet likable to a lot of people. Total Drama College. In Induction Day, Jim arrived third onto the college campus and saw Hannah and Jordan on the ground. He picked them up and mocked them saying he thought winning would be a challenge. Jim is confused about how Mody can trip over nothing, when he arrived. When Farmer Sam arrived and claimed that he isn't a farmer, Jim stated that he thought he was because of the wheelbarrow and corn that he was carrying, as well as his smell. To this, Farmer Sam threatens to "floss his ribs." Later, when Chris is explaining the challenges, he sarca stically says that he is original. At one point during Chris's explanation of the first challenge, he throws an electric ball to Jim and it electrocutes him. In Chris Blinded Us With Science, he is greeted by Liz, and is asked to join forces. Instead of answering the question right away, he says that he hopes that there are dinosaurs in the forest, as being mauled would be a cool way to die. . In Radioactors, Jim is confirmed to be in a dorm with Mike and Jordan. When Jordan goes to bed, Jim tells Mike about his dislike for Jordan. When Jim sees Mody, he gives him his bed. Trivia *Jim is Asian/British. *Jim's real life counterpart is called Chris, but as the host is also called Chris, he was renamed Jim. *Jim's hoodie is based on the Mass Effect hoodie. *Jim is 19. *Jim is the first person to use sarcasm on the show. *Jim has appeared on two front covers out of a possible three. *Jim and Liz recieve the first Diplomas. Total Drama College (Original) Total Drama College had a one chapter story before being thrown by the artist to make it better, Jim was one of the many characters seen in this version. As Chris McLean wasn't hosting TDC, Jim was still called Chris, then. Jim's design is similar to his now, apart from the clothing. The most notable thing about Jim in the original TDC is that he was going out with Liz. He was noted to have very good reflex's and was made team leader, where he mocked everyone he enlisted. Gallery JimBag.png|Jim with his luggage. JimFreak.png|Jim holds his head. TDCTeamtoplessguys.png|Jim with Farmer Sam and Dave. JimZap.png|Jim is electrocuted. Jimj.png|Jim shocked. Induction Day Gallery GothLyingAbout.png|Jim arrives. Thought This WasGoingToBeChallenging.png|Jim picks up Jordan and Hannah. TheBiggestHint.png|Jim tells everyone why he thinks Farmer Sam is a farmer. Chris Blinded Us With Science Gallery JimDinosaurs.png|Jim tells Liz that he's hoping for dinosaurs making her confused. JimVelociraptor.png|Jim explains to Liz what he meant about dinosaurs. JimGoingOrNot.png|Jim then asks Liz if there going in the forest or not. AbominationsMoreLikeIt.png|Jim asks Jordan who he is. ISuddenlyDon'tCare.png|Jordan then introduces himself to Jim and Jim says that he suddenly doesn't care. TheBrainyOne.png|Jim nominates Liz to answer the question. YouCretin.png|Jim asks Liz if that was even the question. See Also Category:Males Category:Hammers Category:Contestants Category:Characters